A Journey to Freedom
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: Ziva wants to leave Mossad, but if she does something bad might happen. And Ari needs a place to hide. Twilight, Kill Ari Part 1 and 2 did not happen, so Kate is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I was supposed to write a paper for my English teacher and this is what I came up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS just all the seasons on DVD.**

"I'm leaving," Ziva said, as she picked up her small duffel bag.

"I forbid you to leave! You are to stay here and carry out your mission," Eli David, Deputy Director of Mossad, told his second child. Ziva started walking towards the door when she stopped in her footsteps. "Ziva David, if you take one more step I will-" she cut him off. "You'll what?" she said, picking up her foot and slowly moving it forward.

"I will have Ari killed and you shortly afterward." Ziva acted as if she didn't care by putting her foot down and continuing her walk out the door. She knew he wouldn't kill Ari or her, he was too important and she was his angel.

Truth was, she really did care, not as much of herself as she did Ari. Eli killing Ari would ruin everything; they would no longer be able to collect secrets of Hamas. She knew what she had to do. She knew that she must go to the U.S. and ask Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs for help. Ziva knew it was going to be hard to get protection from a man who had been shot by her brother not even two months ago, but she had to try. The special agent hated Ari, because not only he shot him, but because he had taken three of his people hostage and kidnapped one of those three.

Ziva was about to board a plane to D.C. when she heard gunfire and felt a horrible pain in her chest. She began to feel coldness creep up on her as she lay on the platform leading to the plane. She then went numb and all she saw was darkness, nothing more, just lost in a world of cold and darkness.

**What do you think? Is it good, bad? I don't know if I'm going to continue it, but if I do it will not be updated very fast, because my other story comes first. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing! Here's chapter two.**

**A Journey to Freedom**

**Chapter 2**

Special Agent Kate Todd was staring out her apartment window at the starry sky. It was midnight when she heard someone knock on her door. She then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Caitlin." The tall, scary man said.

"A-Ari…What are you doing here?" The frightened agent asked.

"I need your help," He said.

Kate was now backing into her apartment as Ari proceeded to walk in towards her. "Why would I help you? You held me hostage and then kidnapped me!" she was yelling now as she frantically looked around, searching for her gun. She saw it on her coffee table and ran to grab it, Ari running after her. She got hold of it and turned to point it at him.

"You will shoot me, Caitlin," he said with his hands up.

"Oh yeah? Try me," Kate said, pointing the gun at his head.

Ari slowly walked towards her with his hands still up. Kate kept her ground. He slowly took the gun out of her hand.

"I told you, you would not shoot me." Right at that moment she ran and tackled him. The gun flew from his hands and slid underneath the couch.

They were rolling on the floor and nocked over the side table next to the couch. "Caitlin, stop!" Ari yelled, but they continued rolling; Kate throwing punches when she could.

Ari finally stopped her. He had her pinned to the floor with her arms over her head and his legs on either side of her.

"Get off me!" she yelled, trying to break free of his grasp.

"Only if you agree to not attack me again," he said.

"Fine!" Kate said as he released her arms and stood up. He offered her his hand, but she didn't want his help.

"Now, as I was saying-" Kate attacked him again. "You just never give up, do you?" This time he grabbed her and held her hands behind her back; holding her against him.

"Caitlin, I need your help," he said as he continued to hold her.

"With what?" she asked.

"My father had my sister killed and now he is coming after me. I was hoping I could hide out here for a while?" He asked lessening his tight grip on her.

"You wanna hide out here?"

"Just for a little while; you are the only person I can trust." Her expression was blank. "Please?" he asked, letting her go.

"Okay, fine. But if Gibbs finds out you're here, you're dead."

"He will not find out."

"Then you can stay"

"Thank you."

"You can sleep in the guest room," she said as she led him down the hall. She opened the door to the guest room and Ari looked in. It was a small room, painted a light blue, with a bed, and a desk in the corner by the window.

"Is that your room?" he asked, looking at the door across from his.

"Yes, now leave me alone, I'm going to bed."

"Thank you, again," he stopped her.

"Just don't eat all my food," she said as she walked into her room and Ari laughed.

After about an hour of walking around in his new room, Ari opened his door and walked out. He walked across the hall and opened the door to Kate's bedroom. He made sure she was asleep before walking in. Ari walked over and looked at Kate sleeping. She looked so peaceful, completely different from when she attacked him. He moved a strand of hair from her face and then sat down in the light purple colored armchair in the corner of her room to watch her sleep.

**So, did you like it? Please review! More reviews make me update faster and make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long. Thanks for all your reviews and thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bass, but I really want to!**

**A Journey to Freedom**

**Chapter 3**

Kate woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m. on a Friday and she had to get ready for work. She took a shower, got dressed, and walked into the living room. Ari was sitting on her couch reading a book.

"You gonna stay here all day?" Kate asked.

"Not necessarily," he said, looking up from his book.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

"Goodbye, Caitlin."

Twenty minutes later, she was walking into the bullpen. McGee was the only one there, sitting at his desk.

"Morning, McGee," Kate said as she sat down at her desk.

"Good morning," he replied as he typed on his computer.

Ten minutes later, Tony walked in. "Good morning everyone," he said, "Sorry I'm a little late, there was a tortoise crossing the road."

"A tortoise? Crossing the road. Really Tony, I know you can come up with a better excuse than that," Kate said.

"Well, why don't you tell that to my little friend," Tony said as he put a tortoise the size of a baseball on her desk.

"Tony!" Kate yelled.

"Relax Kate, it's just a tortoise."

"Why is a tortoise even in D.C.?" she asked.

"A kid probably lost it or it somehow got away from a pet store."

"It's actually kinda cute," Kate said as she pet its shell.

McGee walked over and obviously hadn't been paying attention to their conversation. "Tony, do you have any good movie suggestions, all the movies I have, I've seen too many times and is that a tortoise?"

"Yeah, that's a tortoise. Uh, I think you'd like "Unknown" with Liam Neeson."

"Thanks," McGee said, walking back to his desk. Gibbs walked in now. "Do we have a case?" Kate asked hopefully, she wanted to work late tonight so she didn't have to see Ari.

"No." Kate went back to playing with the tortoise.

"Why is there a tortoise on your desk, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony found it in the road. Isn't it cute?" Kate said.

"I need coffee." And then Gibbs was gone.

"What should we name him?" asked Kate.

"I don't know," Tony said as he picked the tortoise up and put it on his head, "let's ask Abby."

Kate and Tony walked into Abby's lab with the tortoise still on Tony's head.

"Hey guys," Abby said, "why is there a tortoise on your head?"

"It likes it up there," Tony said, smiling.

"Maybe because it resembles dried up grass," Abby said and then laughed at the face Tony gave her. "So what can I do for you?"

"We need to know if this tortoise is male or female and we need help coming up with a name for it," Kate said as she took the tortoise off Tony's head. Abby took it from her and looked at it for a minute, "It's a boy," she said, "how about Steve?" she suggested.

"No, it doesn't fit," Tony said.

"Charlie?"

"No."

"I'll make a list of names, you two go play with your tortoise."

Kate and Tony sat on the floor in front of Abby's desk. They sat a few feet apart to let the tortoise crawl back and forth between them. Twenty minutes later, Abby gave them a list of names.

They both looked through the list. "Bass?" Tony asked.

"Like William M. Bass, the forensic anthropologist.

"How about Bernie?" Kate said.

"I don't know. Abby, Bernie or Bass?" Tony asked Abby

"Bass."

"Okay, then Bass it is."

They went back to the bullpen with Bass and let him walk around for a bit while they did paperwork.

It was seven o'clock when Gibbs told them to go home. "I'm gonna go buy a cage for Bass," Tony told Kate, "Bye Kate, McGee, Boss." Then Tony left with Bass.

After a few minutes, Kate shut her computer down, grabbed her bag, and left. She really didn't want to go home, so she decided she would go to a bar instead. She knew she wouldn't be able to drive home, so she parked her car in front of her apartment and walked the fifteen minutes to the bar.

The loud bar was filled with drunken people dancing. Kate always went here to get away from her troubles. A few hours at the bar, and she was drunk. Some guys she didn't know came up to her and asked if she wanted to dance. "Sure," she told them and they led her to the dance floor. There were four of them and they were all drunk too.

She did a little dirty dance up against one of the guys and that's when Ari walked up.

"Hey Ari," she said walking over to him and started doing the same dirty dance against him that she did with the other guy, who was now dancing with some other girl.

"Caitlin, what are you doing here?" Ari asked as Kate rubbed up against him.

"Dancing, what does it look like?"

"You're drunk," he said as he tried to get her to stop, but not succeeding.

"Aw, come on Ari, have some fun with me."

"Come on, I'm taking you home," he said, grabbing her arm. A slow song came on and she pulled on his arm.

"Just one more dance," she said pulling him back and she placed his hands on her hips.

"Fine, one dance." Kate put her arms around his neck and moved closer to him, not leaving any room for Jesus.

They looked into each other's eyes until the song ended and she kissed him on the cheek. "Now we can go," she said taking hold of his arm.

"That was fun," Kate said, clinging onto Ari.

"Yeah," he said. Kate almost fell over and he had to steady her. "I think you had way too much to drink."

"It was really fun when you came," she said as she slipped her hand in his. Ari just looked at their hands for a moment. He didn't know what to do. _"You are so drunk, you_ _have no idea what you're doing,"_ he thought.

When they got in Kate's apartment, she sat down on the couch pulling Ari with her. "It's getting late, aren't you tired?" Ari asked.

"No, are you?"

"No, but don't you think you should get some rest?"

"Nope, I don't have work 'til Monday," she said as she started playing with his fingers, and slid her fingers in between his. There was a knock at the door and she let go of his hand. Ari went to hide in his room while she went to answer the door.

Kate opened the door to see Tony holding a cage with Bass in it and a box of strawberries. "Hello Tony," she said as she tried to balance herself.

"Oh good, you're drunk," he said, knowing her being drunk will make his job a lot easier. "I was wondering if you would take Bass, I'm not allowed to have any pets in my apartment, neither is Abby, and McGee said no, and Gibbs just shut his door in my face, so you're the only one left."

"Sure." She took the cage and the strawberries and shut her door in Tony's face. "Why didn't I come to her first?" he said to himself before leaving.

"Is that a turtle?" Ari asked when he walked back into the room.

"Tortoise," she corrected him.

"Is there a difference?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she grabbed a bottle of vodka from her fridge. He sat back down on the couch and Kate came over and sat next to him, this time sitting even closer to him.

"Why is a girl like you drinking vodka?"

"I like the taste, wanna sip?"

"Sure," he took the bottle, drank some and gave it back. She drank the rest then put her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," he said as he started to get up and Kate tried to pull him back down.

"No, I don't want to sleep," Kate whined.

"Caitlin, you have to go to sleep."

"No."

"Fine," he said before he picked her up and carried her to her room. "No, I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Caitlin, you're acting like a child."

He opened the door to her room and tried to put her on the bed but she wouldn't let go of him. "Caitlin, let go," he said.

"I told you, I don't want to go to bed." He started tickling her so she would let go. She started giggling. "Stop. Ari, stop."

"Not until you let go of me," he said.

"Never." He continued to tickle her.

She finally let go, but was tickling him back. They were both lying on the bed, tickling each other, and laughing. Kate had him pinned underneath her now. They were staring into each other's eyes again and she slowly leaned down to kiss him but instead he said, "As much as I love this position, will you go to bed now?"

"Okay." She got off him. "Good night," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night."

Ari went across the hall to his room. He took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers then he got in his bed. He laid there in the dark for about five minutes before he heard his door open and Kate walked in. She wore light blue pajama shorts with penguins on them and a black thin-strapped tank top. He thought she looked so cute. She climbed into the bed and put her head on his bare chest.

"Um…Hello, Caitlin," he said.

"Hi," she said as she snuggled closer to him. _"She's just drunk,"_ Ari had to remind himself.

"I guess you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"You're the one who said it was time for me to go to bed. And don't leave," she told him.

"Oh, you're going to have a really bad hangover in the morning." And they both fell asleep.

**So did you like it? Does anyone wanna guess where I got Bass from?** **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. This chapter's not that long or great, sorry. I hope you like it though; I got in trouble for writing it because I was supposed to be reading my book for school, but I just read about fifty pages of the awful thing, so I guess my mom can't be too mad at me :)**

**A Journey to Freedom**

**Chapter 4**

Kate woke up with a horrible headache and immediately closed her eyes again. She couldn't remember what happened last night. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she wasn't in her room, she was in Ari's. Kate quickly looked under the sheets to make sure she was fully clothed, she sighed when she saw that she was in her pajamas.

Her head was spinning as she got up and walked to her kitchen. Ari was at her stove making pancakes, wearing his black cargo pants and shirtless. Kate looked at his bare back for a minute. "Good morning," he said with his back to her.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Kate asked as she rubbed her forehead and temples. "You were at a bar, really drunk, and dancing with some guy." He put some pancakes on a plate and handed them to her.

"Thanks. Could you get me some Tylenol out of that cabinet, please?" she asked, pointing to the cabinet with all her medicines and first aid stuff. He gave her two Tylenol, and then got himself some pancakes.

"What else happened last night?" Kate asked while she ate her breakfast. "I brought you back here and you drank some more, then Tony came by and gave you Bass."

"I have Bass?" she asked excitedly.

"His cage is on your coffee table."

They finished their pancakes and Kate walked over to the fridge and opened it. She saw the strawberries and took them out. After washing them, she walked over to Bass's cage.

"Let's feed him," she said.

"Don't you have work?" Ari asked.

"Not this weekend, come here."

She grabbed the cage and put it on the floor, then lay down on her stomach in front of it. Ari did the same.

Kate opened the door to the cage and gave Ari a strawberry. "Now feed him," she said as she pet Bass's shell. Ari held the strawberry in front of the tortoise and it took a small bite.

Kate smiled, "He's so cute!" Ari laughed.

After feeding Bass a few more strawberries, Kate took him out and put him on her head, like Tony had. They both laughed.

"Ari, what happened after I got Bass?" she asked as she took Bass off her head and put him on Ari's shoulder.

"Um, I tried to get you to go to sleep, but you refused so I carried you to your room. You wouldn't let go of me when I tried to put you on your bed so I started tickling you and we ended up having a tickle fight. Later when I was in my bed, you came in and got in next to me and fell asleep," he told her.

"Oh," Kate blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be; just try not to drink so much alcohol, it was a little awkward with you curled up next to me." Kate blushed even more.

Changing the topic, she asked, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"How about 'Shutter Island'?"

"Okay, I've never seen that movie," he said.

"It's really good, you'll love it," she said as she put the DVD in the player.

"I'll make some popcorn, can't watch a movie without popcorn," Kate said now walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go put a shirt on," Ari said, putting Bass back in his cage then walked to his room. Kate didn't think he really needed a shirt, she thought he looked great without one.

Ari came back in a few minutes later wearing a black shirt. Kate was sitting on the couch holding a bowl of popcorn, Ari noticed she was still wearing her pajamas and he still thought she looked cute in them like he thought last night.

"Come on Ari, I just started it."

He sat down next to her and watched the movie.

**Review please!**


End file.
